Survivor
by Buffy4evr2001
Summary: A legandary vampire comes to Sunnydale and tries to rise aaa demon. Buffy has to stop him as the demon he is rising is draing the powers from the key. read and review


Buffy the vampire slayer  
Survivor   
  
1832-Sunnydale  
  
The vampire known as Micaela ruled the underground world. The Master was the big thing and after he was trapped Micaela fled town simply disappearing no one knew were he was until now...  
  
Sunnydale -2001  
  
Buffy Summers was in a heated battle with a vampire. He was not that strong but a worthy opponent. He lunged for her. She pushed him away. He lunged again she quickly jumped over top of him landing on the other side. She kicked him. He punched back. Then he picked her off the ground and gave her a toss.  
  
She landed on the ground, got up, and charged for him. She tackled him sending both of them falling to the ground. He ran some more, she took out her stake and gave it a nice toss, and it hit him in the back. He fell to the ground bursting into dust.   
  
A figure appeared from behind her. "Slayer?" he asked  
  
"Who are you?" she asked looking into his eyes.  
  
"I am Micaela the vampire, have you heard of me?" he asked  
  
"Umm no, but I am Buffy the vampire slayer." She said going for him.  
  
She kicked him in the stomach. He did not even budge. He took her by the neck and tossed her. She landed on her back. He came over top of her and kicked her. "I do not wish to fight you, slayer. But if I must I will kill you." He said  
  
She got back up and kicked him again. He took her leg and tossed her into a gravestone. She lie there for a second and charged again this time hurting him. She did a roundhouse it had no affect on him. He kicked her in the stomach sending her flying.  
  
"Slayer, you have started something you cannot finish. Entropy will be settled all will be destroyed." He said  
  
She turned around and began to run.   
  
Magic box  
  
She entered the store. Everyone turned to her. "Hey guys"  
  
"Hey, what's up with the running thing?" Xander asked  
  
"I ran into this strong vampire." She said  
  
"Did you find out who he was?" Giles asked approaching her  
  
"Yeah... Michael no that is not it Micaela! That's it." She said  
  
She noticed his eyes widen. "Oh did I say something bad?" she asked  
  
"No the vampire Micaela is a very strong vampire from what I have heard. What is he doing in Sunnydale is still a question to me." He said  
  
"He said something about the entropy being settled, do you have any idea of what that could mean?" she asked  
  
"My first thought would be the sons of entropy but that is to farfetched. This could be something totally new."  
  
"Oh" she said rolling her eyes. "So how do I kill him?" she asked  
  
"I don't know how, he is," he said opening a book "Known as a unknown immortal."  
  
"So you're trying to say he is a bootleg Dracula." Xander added  
  
"Yeah, many vampires are unheard of but are very powerful. Like Angel, he was very powerful more evil than Dracula but he never got cartoons or movies of a cereal." Willow added.  
  
"We get the picture, Will" she said smiling her way.  
  
"So we find out who these entropy things are, right?" Willow asked gripping Tara's had a bit.  
  
"Yeah, that is what we will do first I will do the research tonight we all meet in the morning." Giles said  
  
"Agreed," Buffy answered for everyone  
  
Buffy's home  
  
She entered the house and tried to creep up the steps. "Buffy!" Joyce yelled out.  
  
"Yeah mom, what is it?"  
  
"Dawn is sick," she said as Buffy's eyes widened.  
  
"What is wrong with her?"  
  
"She has some type of virus. The doctors don't know what it is. They kept her over night for some tests. I tried to stay with her but she wanted me to go home."  
  
"Ok I will go see her in the morning." She said  
  
She entered her room and got undressed. She did not sleep with a top just her underwear. She lie down and felt cold all of a sudden. She did a little scream but hushed so she did not wake her mom. "Spike?" she asked knocking him pout of her bed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my bed?"  
  
"I was put out of the crypt," he said making a sad face. "Micaela took over it. He is a big bad vampire."  
  
"Oh that still doesn't give me a reason not to kill you now!" she said  
  
"I know, sorry," said "I am sorry" he said putting his hand on her back.  
  
"Get off of me," she said "And get out"  
  
"I ma going," he screamed at her "Gosh, you don't have to be such a bitch about things."  
  
"Me a bitch you snuck into my room and laid in my bed which I now have to get cleaned ASAP." She said getting dressed "Turn around!" SHE DEMANDED  
  
She got dressed and started to leave out of here window.  
  
Sunnydale hospital  
  
She entered Dawn's room. She saw her sister laying on the bed sleep. She picked up the records she saw nothing out of the norm. Her blood pressure was very low. It scared her a bit.  
  
She sat on the bed next to her. "Buffy?" Dawn asked still trying to sleep. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah get your rest." She said  
  
She lies down next to her quickly falling the sleep. The next morning the doctors called Joyce about someone in the room with her daughter. She rushed to the hospital to see that it was she other daughter. She was happy. It was 10:00 in the morning she woke Buffy up.  
  
"Look I am going to go home, mom," she said looking at her mom "You see there is some big bad in town and I am going to stop him."  
  
"Be careful, okay."  
  
"Always!" she said leaving out.  
  
Buffy's home  
  
She got back in and put some frozen pancakes into the microwave. While they were in the microwave, she ran and jumped into the shower. She brushed her teeth and got dressed. She came back into the kitchen, sat down, and ate.  
  
  
She got some orange juice and turned on the television. Saturday morning cartoons were her favorites. She remembered her and Dawn watching some as kids. They always pretended to be power rangers and beat each other up. She did not know how strong she was so when Dawn always ended up with bruises she would always be blamed for not knowing her own strength.  
  
She then burst into laughter at the thought of when she told Dawn that marshmallows were monkey brains. She got finished eating and started out the door.  
  
Magic box  
  
"Hey guys," she said seeing Willow, Xander and Giles sitting down. "What does up with all the frowns turn them upside down."  
  
"Buff, we have a problem, the entropy thing thrives off the power of the key no matter where it is." Xander said  
  
"Oh my god, a guy Dawn is in the hospital. I didn't know what the problem was," she said, "So Micaela wants to play a game huh? We are going to give him one."  
  
"It is more than that. The entropy is a very powerful demon. It comes from a demon dimension's very powerful one. I researched and there are no ways of stopping it, except..."  
  
"What except what?" she asked angry  
  
"The blood of a slayer,"  
  
"Oh is that all I can easily work that," she said  
  
"Really?" Willow asked  
  
"No, but I thought that was a good thing to say. I need to say her she is the key and my sister and she can't die."  
  
"I know we will find a way to save her." Willow assured her.  
  
"We will," Giles said  
  
  
Spikes crypt  
  
Miceala sat in the crypt as Spike burst in. "Get out of my house." He demanded  
  
"Oh, Spike your back so soon." Micaela said  
  
"Yeah, I'm back I live here get your own crypt."  
  
"Very well, I was going to make you a deal." He said  
  
"A deal?" he asked "What kind?"  
  
"I have been talking to the underground peeps and fond out that you have no bite. I can change all of that for you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"A spell," he said "Avery powerful one, so if you help me all we need is a witch."  
  
"Sure you got yourself a deal," he said "What the hell is that?" he said pointing over to a blob of demon  
  
"It is the entropy it is still growing off the power of the key,"  
  
"The key you say," he said putting on a smile  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"I know where you can find it,"  
  
"You do don't you,"   
  
Streets of Sunnydale  
  
Willow and Tara walked hand in hand. It was a little late. Spike lurked out of the shadows with Micaela.  
  
"Hey, Spike?" Willow said  
  
"Hey Wicca, why don't you say hi to my friend Micaela?"  
  
"What that is Micaela?" she said backing up.  
  
"Yes and I think he wants you to come for a ride."  
  
Micaela took her by the arm and grabbed her. Tara tried to fight back but was pushed to the ground. She turned around around and ran for the store.  
  
Magic box  
  
Buffy was in the back practicing with a sword. "Buffy W-Willow was taken." Tara cried  
  
"What? By who?"  
  
"Micaela and his friend Spike."  
  
"This has gone on long enough. Tonight Spike dies." She said taking the sword and a putting a stake in her back pocket.   
  
"Buff, do you think you might need me or Giles?"  
  
"No tonight you be the butt monkey, no offense though."  
  
She took of out the door upset. She even had a few tears in her eyes. She did not know for what.  
  
Spike's crypt  
  
Willow was tied up. They were preparing for the spell. Buffy burst through the door. "Let her go Spike"  
  
"No I don't think so," he said  
  
"Well I do,"  
  
She saw Micaela "Well you are just all over town aren't you?" she said going after him. "Eww what is that?" she asked  
  
"The entropy."  
  
"Oh, thanks"  
  
She ran over to the entropy and started to slash at it. Blood spurred. It was doing no damage. "You need my blood?" she said then cutting her hand blood began to pour. She jumped on top of it. It had to have been at least nine feet. She stuck her hand on his head. At least what she thought was its head. It did nothing. Spike came behind her and tossed her off.  
  
She was ready for this battle. It was going to be too easy. He had a chip. He took her hand and licked it. "Slayers blood is yummy."  
  
"Oh you are so gross." She said as she kicked him.  
  
She did not want to kill him. She tossed the sword behind her cutting the ropes off Willow who got up and tossed the sword back to her. Spike ran, but as he made it to the door, she tossed the sword through his heart. "Bloody hell"  
  
"See you mess with the loved ones you get hurt,"  
  
He continued to run. She took out her stake ready for the kill. Micaela charged for her. "Willow run like hell."  
  
She nodded and headed out. Buffy charged for him as he did for her. She tried staking him again but it did not work only as he reversed it back to her. She fell to the ground hurt. He picked her up and tossed her once more. She hit the ground, got right back up, and ran.  
  
Magic box  
  
She entered the store right about five minutes after Willow made it back safely.  
  
"Guys, we have some bad news." Xander said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dawn was taken from the hospital," Giles said seeing their faces drop.  
  
"What? Huh?"  
  
"I couldn't believe it at first neither," Xander said  
  
"So we have to think quick, it has to do with this entropy thing doesn't it?" Buffy said  
  
"Yeah, they might have taken it to it?"  
  
"It as in Dawn, she isn't an it Xander!"  
  
"I know sorry"  
  
"Weapons we need weapons," she said putting her hands on her head.  
  
Spike's crypt  
  
Micaela started chanting. Dawn began to float in the air. The entropy opened up. Light came from him it.  
  
The gang burst through the door just in time. Buffy did a leap and rescued Dawn mid-air. She laid her on the ground out of danger's way.  
  
"Guys get Micaela, me I got the big bastard," she said doing a leap.  
  
Buffy jumped on top of the entropy and started slashing with her sword. It was not doing much damage. At least she could feel its pain. Tentacles sprout out from its sides and started to lash out at her. Blood was pouring from her sides.  
  
The others were handling themselves perfectly. Willow and Tara were hitting him while performing a fire type spell to destroy him. Xander was hitting him with a crowbar. Giles had a crossbow shooting arrows at him.  
  
Buffy was loosing and loosing fast. She did a leap and sliced off one of the tentacles. She did another jump and entered his mouth.  
  
The gang gasped. Even Micaela looked and in that moment Giles set off and bolt that went through Micaela's hurt bursting into dust.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow screamed "Are you in there?"  
  
The demon started move around. Finally, burst outward. Buffy flew across the room. The gang was covered in blood. The entropy was dead.  
  
A week later  
  
The gang gathered at the house for Dawns birthday on February 22. She turned 15. The gang gave her presents. The most important one came from her sister. It was a necklace with a key.  
  
"Are you making fun of my destiny?" Dawn asked Buffy.  
  
"No of course not it is the key to my sister heart."  
  
They hugged.  
  
Spike's crypt  
  
She entered the crypt with caution. She noticed that the demon was gone which was a good thing. She then saw Spike. "Hey, I am sorry for the sword thing."  
  
"Yeah I think I deserved it... not," he said "Why do you always treat me like I am beneath you?"  
  
"Cause you are," she said "Just kidding, I have been with so many guys before that were higher than me, evil and normal, I never tried anyone beneath me...until now"  
  
They kissed and Spike felt as though he was being lifted off the ground.  
  
The end   



End file.
